


The Dark Isn't All Bad

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cupid!Patton, Dragon!Roman, Fantasy AU, Guardian Angel!Virgil, Multi, My first multi chapters work in this fandom, Witch!Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: In the world they were born into, everyone was a mythical being. Every different group of mythical being had a specific way of life. These four were considered disgraces to their world as they somehow went against this sense of order, because of this they were forced to run and hide or be killed.





	The Dark Isn't All Bad

Logan looked at the group around him and noted the traits about them. He did this to calm himself as he found comfort in the knowledge he had about those who didn’t hate him, being the observer over the observed.

This is what he knew in general this is what he has learned over the month of knowing them: There were four members in their little group. Logan (himself), Patton, Roman, and Ann. They all slept at a base deep in the forest where there was a small remote cave to sleep in. They weren’t accepted in everyday society. They were different, special as Patton and Roman liked to say.

In the world they were born into, everyone was a mythical being. Every different group of mythical being had a specific way of life. These four were considered disgraces to their world as they somehow went against this sense of order, because of this they were forced to run and hide or be killed.

Now time to think about them individually.

First was himself, Logan. He had brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. He was a witch who had a love of many things. Magic was one of the main ones. During his studies he started looking into black magic which were forbidden in the light circles of magic. This was taboo among witches and since he had proved to already be extremely powerful, the town became concerned that he would one day become a warlock. He was captured to prevent him from going any further and sentenced to be killed the following day, but he was able to escape the night of his capture after he outwitted the guards. He always kept a wand and a blue cloak with him for protection.

Next there was Roman, a dragon hybrid with brown eyes, sharp teeth, and purple hair and dark purple wings that were big. He had tiny scales on his face that almost looked like patches of freckles. He was disowned by other dragons after people learned that he was giving instead of keeping like he was meant to and they learned he wanted he dreamed of becoming a prince. He was promptly chased out of town. He spoke about his story the most as it helped him deal with the rejection. He tended to have an amulet with him at all times, though Logan had yet to find any form of magic or protection come from it. The amulet had a red gem that was surrounded by a gold color metal all around, almost in a flower shape.

Then there was Patton, a cupid angel with huge white wings and dark blue eyes. He was against his pathokinetic ability, the ability to manipulate others emotions. He thought it was cruel to force people to fall in love with one another person, love is about forming bonds through time, not being forced by so called fate or anything of that nature. When the other cupids learned his true feelings and that he gave advice instead of using his abilities of forcing love he was ran out to be on his own. Logan always had a feeling there was more to the story as Patton always seemed to be hiding something when he told them, but no one pushed it, it had taken him a good bit to open up in the first place. Though he discarded his magical arrows after he escaped, he still had a bow and actual arrows that he made himself. His bow was a combination of wood brown and blue. 

Finally there was Ann. Next to nothing was known about him. All they knew was that he was a guardian angel. He said it was because he was too anxious to protect someone because he was a worrier, though he tried to play it off as a joke, but even they had a hard time believing that could be all. Logan also noticed that Ann's wings were gray, opposed to the typical white color, which was uncommon for an angel to have but Ann didn’t share more and no one dared to ask. His wings were quite large and he had dark brown eyes with dark brown hair. He had a dark gray shield, a dagger with a black handle and cover, a brown messenger style bag that was full of supplies, as it always seemed to be full of something. But Logan was not sure of what.

Logan thought about the facts he had and that he wore his mind down enough that he was now tired. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, but even as he let sleep console him, he wondered what more there could be to know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! 
> 
> Thanks for reading the first part of the story! Here's a few things you might need to know;
> 
> "Witch" can refer to someone of any gender. It's just used to describe females more in media. It was used in old English to describe anyone who used magic.
> 
> In old English Warlock meant "war bringer" and anyone who used black magic. 
> 
> I'm going by these definitions and that might be useful later in the story. 
> 
> Being "Pathokinetic" is having the ability to control and manipulate emotions.
> 
> Virgil will be going by Ann in this story as it takes trust for him to share his name and in this canon he doesn't trust them to much just yet.
> 
> This is inspired by a AU over on Tumblr created by Semokadoesart so please go check them out!
> 
> Huge shoutout to ColintheHatter for beta reading, editing, and educating my ignorant mind on fantasy and types or mythical beings. Go check him out he's epic!
> 
> My Sander Sides related Tumblr is called Lamp-Calm-Sanders, come over and say hi if you like!
> 
> That's all for now. Talk to you guys later!
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
